Non Object of Affection
by fukafukashita
Summary: Sasunaru yaoi Naruto's life has taken a turn for the worst and high school, it seems, is more than he bargained for. Sasuke teme suddenly has feelings for him, along with his best friend, and an obsessed sensei whom he's having trouble escaping from.
1. Chapter 1 Orochimaru

SasuNaru yaoi- don't like it don't read it, plus Orochimaru is trying to claim Naruto as his own (against the blonde's wishes of course), along with a little Gaara x Naruto, though Naruto doesn't have much say in the matter- because if he did he'd pick Sasu-chan. xD...Or will he? Read and find out for yourself...

**Non-Object of Affection**

**Chapter 1- Orochimaru**

The small blonde boy raced through the long deserted hallways in Konoha's local high school, desperate to make it to his homeroom class before the bell rang. If he was late one more time, his sensei would undoubtedly kill him, and well… he was just too young to die!

He gradually drew closer to the room, however was so deep in thought about what his teacher would do to him if he was late (again) that he failed to pay attention to where he was going, resulting in him smacking head-on into something very solid. He flew backwards, yelping in pain when his backside made contact with the hard tiled floor that was laid out throughout the entire school. After pausing for a moment to catch his breath, the blonde tilted his head up to glare at what ever it was that he ran into. He groaned loudly when he realized what, or should he say who, was blocking his path to class.

He growled softly as he proceeded to stand up in front of the raven-haired boy looking down upon him.

"Freaking teme…" he mumbled under his breath, however not soft enough. The other boy had heard him, and narrowed his eyes at the harsh name that the blonde had called him.

"What did you just call me dobe?" the raven questioned rudely.

The blonde was not in the mood to deal with the ice-princess this morning, and he didn't have time for this either. He needed to make it to class on time. He didn't want to have to stay after, and have a repeat of yesterday. He nearly shuddered at the mere thought of it. His sensei was acting very strange around him lately and he was uncomfortable with the thought of being alone with the other man, let alone actually doing so. He couldn't be late again.

With that last thought, the blonde ignored the raven's comment, and moved to walk away from him and towards his first hour. He was stopped abruptly when a long pale hand grabbed his tanned arm and roughly jerked him back.

"Where the heck do you think _you're _going?" he snapped.

"Let me go" he growled out, "I need to get to class."

"Well, you should have thought about that before insulting me" the pale teen stated matter-of-factly.

"Geez- I don't have time for your crap Uchiha! Now get your hands OFF!" the blonde yelled, struggling to free himself from the other boy's grasp, yet failing at the attempt.

"Well you better make time dobe, because I'm not through with you yet."

The blonde jerked his head up at that- what the other boy had said had sounded all too familiar to what his sensei had told him yesterday (minus the 'dobe' part of course).

"I am not a 'dead last' teme, now LET ME GO!" The blonde's struggles became more insistent as he tried to free himself from the Uchiha, but the teme just wouldn't let him GO!

The blonde opened his mouth to scream at the raven once again, but was cut off by the sound of a distant bell ringing loudly. He cursed loudly once the halls were silent once again. Now we wouldn't be able to escape his sensei, and it was _his_ entirefault. He was doing this on purpose! The sick teme-he just enjoyed watching him suffer didn't he!?

"Crap! Thanks a freaking lot teme, now I'm stuck with him!" he screamed at the pale boy.

The Uchiha was slightly taken aback. What the heck was he talking about? Not that he cared…but why was the guy so worried? The dobe was never worried about anything- not that he actually paid any attention to him. Who was he so afraid of, and why was he- THE Uchiha- being blamed for his problems. So he made him late. So what!? What was the big deal- the dobe was always late?

"What are you going on about now dobe" he asked, slightly curious about the rambunctious blonde.

"Ptch- what the heck do you care anyways?" he snapped. Before the 'ice-princess' could respond, the other boy yanked his arm away from him and took off to go to his class…late…again.

"Hn." The Uchiha shrugged, deciding that he would corner the boy after homeroom to finish their little conversation, and turned to walk to his own class.

The small blonde took a deep breath to steady himself, preparing for the worst, before pulling open the door and hastily stepping inside. He glanced up at his sensei apologetically, only to see the older man smirking down on him. He resisted the urge run like hell and hide himself, and settled with scratching the back of his head to shake off the feeling that his teacher could see through his some-what tight, darkly shaded blue jeans and black t-shirt with the logo "EaT mY sHoRtS" written across it in bright orange. The guy just had that look, the look that says "you touch yourself at night and I watch from inside your closet" and it scared the crap out of him.

"Naruto…late again are we?" he drawled out.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sensei, but it wasn't my fault this time! I swear it wasn't. I was running here and he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go, and made me late here! I was-"

He was cut off by his teacher, who waved his hands to shut the boy up. "Naruto, I don't want to hear your excuses. Stay after class so I can tell you what your punishment will be." He silently shooed the blonde to his seat and continued on with his lesson.

Naruto decided to space out today, and turned his head slightly so that he could stare out the window. He was worried about what would happen after class was over, but was able to forget his numerous problems as he watched how the oak trees danced together to the unheard melody the wind was carrying throughout the village. He unconsciously drew out a pencil and began drawing the scene that he saw outside the stuffiness of the classroom. Naruto, though he had many flaws, had an extraordinary talent for art, one that very few knew about. His art was extremely personal, and he has never shown a single soul any of his canvases, drawings…anything. He didn't want people to shun his gift because of the way they felt about him. He could stand being criticized about himself, but not about the only thing that he was truly good at.

He has always been hated by everyone around him; that was his life. He would never get used to it, no matter how often they cursed his existence or beat him, he could never get used to how he was treated. He always expected that one day they would forget that he was a vessel for kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox that nearly destroyed the entire village sixteen years ago, but he supposed that this was just hopeful thinking, and unfortunately for him it was not a reality.

He jumped in surprise when he heard the dismissal bell ring, completely lost in thought and not realizing the time. He looked down at the masterpiece that he had created, one that only he would see, and hurriedly stuffed it in his book bag before standing from his seat and hesitantly walking to the front of the class.

'Please don't let this be bad' he thought to himself, 'Just have him tell me he is disappointed and let me leave…please.'

He pleaded with the Gods, but knew it was useless. They were never there for him before, what would make him think they'd come to his rescue now?

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto- what am I going to do with you?"

He watched as his sensei smirked a devilish grin, slowly moving towards the blonde, like a predator drawing closer to his prey, and that is exactly what Naruto was to the disturbing teacher. Nothing more. He tried to match his steps forward by taking a step back from the man, but his sensei continued to draw towards him.

"Sensei I-" he started.

The older man moved quickly, jumping towards the frightened blonde, slamming the boy's back into the wall directly behind him as he leaned his body in closely. The blonde shuddered, unable to hold it back, which caused the snake-man to cackle wildly as he pressed his own body into the other's.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" the blonde shrieked.

"Punishing you Naruto…you've been a very bad boy" he replied evilly.

He jerked his body forward, while at the same time latching his thin pale lips onto the boy's trembling ones. The teen froze in shock for a moment as Orochimaru's mouth moved possessively over his, before struggling like mad to get away and stop him. His sensei smirked into the kiss, but made no attempt to pull away as he continued to crush the boy's unwilling lips. That was fine with Orochimaru, he always liked a challenge.

After what felt like an eternity for the helpless kitsune, the pedophile pulled away for air. The blonde was still trying to push away from the lust-consumed man, but to no avail. The other man moved his cold lips onto Naruto's sun-kissed neck, much to the boy's fear and disgust.

"St-stop! Get off me! Plea-please…stop it…stop!"

"Shut up Naruto!" he snapped as his icy fingers moved under the boy's t-shirt to stroke his hard, lean chest, "Whether you like it or not, I will make you mine!"

"Wha-what!? No! St-stop… please stop…No!"

A knock came from the door to the classroom, causing Orochimaru to put his guard down for the little kitsune, who used this to his advantage, and shoved his teacher off of him. Without a moment's hesitation, he tore out of the classroom, grabbing his bag on his way out, and nearly knocking the student waiting outside the door over. He didn't even bother apologizing, just ran on and on, afraid that if he stopped Orochimaru would come after him and try to finish what he had started.


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura

Hello my fellow fanfictionees! Chapter 2 is here for all of my awesome fans! Hope you enjoy, because I put a lot of thought into this ya know. Same warnings...sasunaru-ness and a bit of Sakura bashing, because no one likes her anyways...well except for Lee, but thats about it. Poor Lee...but he's not in this story (at least not yet, so I'm gonna move on with it).

**Non-Object of Affection**

**Chapter 2- Sakura**

The blonde hurriedly turned a corner in the hall to run into the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment, besides Orochimaru that is. Looking up from his sitting position on the floor (the result of running into the Uchiha-again) he saw the ice-princess glaring down at him. Naruto quickly jumped to his feet, not taking any chances concerning his crazed sensei and the possibility that he could come after him.

"Do you ever watch where you are going dobe?"

The slightly shaking kitsune ignored this, too busy looking over his shoulder for any sign of his attacker. Sasuke frowned at that- he wasn't used to being ignored, and he didn't like it. He grabbed the blonde's upper arm and spun him around to face him not expecting to see what he did. His eyes widened dramatically as he realized that the blonde was, dare he say, crying? Naruto never cried…ever.

"Dobe?" he asked softly, "Dobe? Naruto, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

Said dobe, completely unaware of who was talking to him, wrapped his tan arms around the Uchiha's thin waist, drawing closer to him so that he could sob into his chest. His shaking became steadily worse as he started to fully realize what had just happened, his cries, though more frequent, now muffled from Sasuke's navy blue shirt. Once the raven was over the shock of being touched, he pulled the smaller boy in more, his long pale arms draped tightly around the blonde, almost protectively. He was worried about the blonde, and he cared about him, though he usually refused to show it, or any emotion for that matter. Naruto was the only one who had successfully opened the raven up, even if he didn't know it.

Many a people stopped in the hallway to stare at the two, or curse Naruto for "stealing their Sasuke away from them". However, they quickly got lost, being on the receiving end of the Uchiha death glare usually had that effect on people.

The blonde sniffed softly, but froze when he realized that he was clinging to someone. Naruto didn't really have anyone, so who would he be weeping on. Gaara? Probably not. Shikamaru? Maybe. Kiba? Ha! No, they weren't the type to cry together, that was for sure. Hinata? No, no this person was defiantly male. Neji? Ptch- if he had a death wish. Chouji? Nope- this person was way too thin to be him. Then who? He was almost afraid of that answer. He hesitantly raised his head, only to find a pair of onyx eyes starring down into his azure ones, which widened in comprehension.

"Sasuke?" Oh- he was over surprised. Of all people he should find himself crying on, he defiantly did not expect the Uchiha kid- that was for sure. And another thing, why was Sasuke holding on to him instead of pushing him away? It made no sense!

"What happened Naruto?" the raven whispered gently.

The blonde was taken aback by that. Did the 'ice-princess' really care about him? Was it too good to be true? He couldn't say, but he really hoped not.

"I- he…well…it's just-and he…nothing" he muttered.

"Naruto…it's ok…you can tell me."

"I-I wish I could, but I just…I can't…" he whispered back.

He sighed.

"Naruto-"

"Plea-please Sasuke. Please don't ma-make me tell you...its-its not that I- I just can't!" he pleaded. How could he ever tell what his sensei had done, what he had tried to do? He just wanted this to be nightmare that he would wake up from soon, but that was too much to expect for the demon of Konoha right?

"Naruto, it seems like this is a big deal, and if you want me to help you out, you need to tell me. You need to trust me."

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden Sa-Sasuke? I-I thought you hated me. I'll understand if you don't really care about me, but the last thing I need is anyone's pity, so- so if that is all that this is…" Naruto straightened away from the Uchiha's warm chest to look in his charcoal eyes, "…then I don't want it."

The raven was surprised at how serious and calm the blonde was when he said that to him, as if he had said it many a times before, and expected the worst.

Before the Uchiha could respond, a pink-haired 'Sasuke fan girl' stomped up to the two, shouting at Naruto to get away from "her love". Sasuke rolled his eyes at her foolishness, but only moved closer to the blonde now at his side. She didn't seem to like this, but of course she would never accuse the person of her affection of being (well in her mind) in the wrong. She quickened her pace, and running up to the pair she brutally shoved the innocent blonde into a wall of sea green lockers, screaming in his face to stay away from the raven, who was growling in anger at the clueless female for having touched his blonde- especially in his fragile state at that moment.

**Wait- what!? When did he become MY blonde? **

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and die!?" she screamed at the saddened blonde.

Naruto dropped his head, depression seeping through his bones at what Sakura had just said to him. Usually, he'd be able to suck up the insults, but that one was just…brutal. She went too far.

Sasuke snapped his head towards pinky when he heard that. That was it! He couldn't just sit back and let her say that to him! He couldn't and he wouldn't, even if the beautiful blonde would.

**The beautiful what!? I did NOT just think that about Naruto…did I? Darn it! Crap, crap, crap!**

Sasuke quickly jumped out of his thoughts, and towards the girl who was in much need of a painful reality check, and he was more than willing to supply it.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screeched horribly.

SLAP!

The sound seemed to echo through the halls until it died into an almost equally deafening silence. Sasuke had raised his fist to bring it across Sakura's face, but the pink imbecile had actually used her head for once, and suspecting Sasuke to try something, she moved out of the way just in time for Naruto to take the blow that was meant for her. The blonde's head snapped to the side as the Uchiha's pale fist made contact with his right whiskered cheek, and his small frame slammed back farther into the lockers. The raven was swallowed in guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt the other boy; he meant to hurt the pink whore! Rage fumed inside him again, and he spun on his heel to hit Sakura, this time successfully across her face. She ran off, crying hysterically, and cursing Naruto as she did.

The Uchiha immediately went to the blonde, who was still standing with his back against the now dented lockers; his trembling had yet to stop. His head was dropped down, causing his obnoxious harvest locks to cover his sad tear streaked face.

"Naruto?" he called out softly.

No response.

"Naruto…I-I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to hit you, I was trying to punch the whore, but she moved at the last second and…well…"

Silence.

"Naruto come on. Please? Please Naruto- just say something! You can't seriously think I did this on purpose. This is stupid pinky's fault, and don't pay any attention to what she said to you. She's a baka, so just forget her."

"…"

Crickets can be heard chirping in the distance.

The raven walked forward, raising the blonde's chin with his forefinger to get a better look at him. Naruto…his beautiful kitsune. Yes, ok- fine, fine, FINE! He was wrong ok!? He likes Naruto, he really does, are you happy now?

Gods- he really liked him. Sasuke slowly brought his head closer to the blonde's keeping it level to his so that he could continue to look into those shinning sapphire eyes of his. He gently laid his silky lips on the other boy's, not wanting to scare him away by doing anything more than that. Naruto's eyes widened, and the Uchiha pulled away. He wanted this to work, so he had to do it just right.

"I-I well Naruto I- I think that I- no, no I take that back- I know that I…well…I really like you…a lot."

**Smooth Sasuke, real smooth. Nice timing to play Mr. Stutters over here. Now I'm sure that he's real impressed.**

A tickle-me-pink blush spread across his pale features, and he squeezed his onyx eyes shut in over-whelming anticipation. He hoped he wouldn't get rejected, he would never admit it to himself before, but he has liked the blonde for a long time, years as a matter of fact.

"…"

"Naruto?" he kept his eyes closed, afraid of the look of disgust he thought would be on the kitsune's face.

He felt a pair of lips nervously give his own a small peck before pulling away. His eyes sprang open, and he looked to the blonde in joy and shock. He offered the smaller boy a small reassuring smile, which was met with Naruto's own soft grin. Sasuke couldn't have been any happier. The two boys, caught up in their own drama, had yet to realize that someone else was watching them with yellowed snake eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Don't think that I'm going to let you get away that easily Naruto. I will have you…I will…"


	3. Chapter 3 Gaara

After Sasuke's confession, the blonde had left to head to his third hour class, seeing as how he had spent nearly all of his second hour with Orochimaru-sensei and Sasuke. He mentally shuddered as he was forced to recall what had happened less then a measly hour ago. He knew that he'd have to face Orochimaru sooner or later, but he was afraid that something worse would happen to him when he did.

He sighed.

Well at least now he had Sasuke by his side. He was still very surprised at the other boy's actions. Just this morning he had pretended to hate Naruto, and now all of a sudden he likes him enough to kiss and comfort him? He even admitted that he had feelings for the blonde! What was this world coming too? First his sensei is trying to get in his pants, and now his number one rival likes him!? Gosh- what was next?

An hour later the blonde left his geometry class, and moved with his head down in thought towards the bathroom. After finishing his business, he stood at the sink, washing his hands as he starred at his reflection in the circular cracked mirror directly in front of him. He hastily dried his dripping hands and moved back in front of the battered mirror to examine the small bruise that was forming on his right cheek from where Sasuke had accidentally hit him. He wasn't mad at the raven because of it; he knew that he hadn't meant to hurt him, but it still hurt like hell.

After looking at his poor whiskered cheek for long enough, the blonde turned to leave only to become face to face with another boy, whose nose was now only a mere inch away from his own. The blonde squeaked in surprise, jumping back from the boy, his heart still racing from the fright, but sighed in relief when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Oh Gaara, thank Gods its just you."

The red-head eyed his friend curiously as he stepped in closer.

"Why? Who did you expect to see Naruto?" he questioned.

The blonde laughed nervously as he noticed how close Gaara was getting to him, even while he was backing away from the other boy.

"Ha…ugh…no-nobody" he stuttered, still trying to keep his friend at a distance, "I just didn't know that any-anyone else was in here, so I-I was startled is all."

"I see" the redhead mumbled, "and do I frighten you Naruto?"

The Uzamaki child's eyes widened visibly at his friend's question. Why was he acting so strangely?

"Umm…Gaara? Why are you acting so strange?" he bluntly asked.

"Why would you say that Naruto? This just so happens to be who I am, and by the way- you didn't answer my last question."

Naruto was forced to halt as his back hit the bathroom wall.

**Crap not again!**

The redhead suddenly leaped forward, grabbing hold of the blonde, and hastily shoving him against the wall. Naruto yelped as his spine yet again made contact with the merciless hunk of plaster that he was so roughly pushed against. He tried to push the sand-obsessed teen away from him, but that only seemed to encourage the other boy more, and he quickly forced his own body against Naruto's.

**What is with everyone today and trying to get into my pants!**

"Ga-Gaara!? St-stop! What the hell are you doing, get off of me!"

"No Naruto! You just don't get it do you? You have no idea what it does to me to just see you standing close to me- what you do to me! I can't stop this, but that doesn't mean it's my fault! You! You make me feel this way Naruto, and this time I'll show you just how much I feel for you."

"WHAT!? What the heck are you talking about? Get off of me Gaara- I mean it! St-stop it!"

"Nnnn…Naruto…"

"No Ga-Gaara stop! Plea-please just stop!"

The redhead ignored his friend's pleads as he hungrily mashed his lips against Naruto's own silky ones. He moaned into the kiss at having finally been able to have this type of intimate contact with the boy and eagerly deepened the kiss.

The blonde insistently slammed his hands against his supposedly best friend's chest. How could Gaara- him of all people- do this to him? He knew how much Naruto hated to be trapped, and yet he does…this! Why wouldn't he listen when he had begged him to stop this?

**Why Gaara? **

The redhead eventually pulled away from the squirming boy to get some air, only to be brutally pushed away from the blonde, who- as he had done to Orochimaru- had caught him off guard.

The blonde raced to get out of the bathroom and away from his crazed friend, yet failed at the sad attempt. Gaara hurriedly caught up with him, grabbing his arm and pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.

"Gaara let me go!"

"No."

"Let. Me. Go."

"No."

"Gaara! Quit playing around and let me go! I hate this! You know I don't like being trapped and helpless like that but you did it anyways, and against my own will! You can't Gaara…you can't…"

The redhead widened his pale green eyes. He had completely forgotten about Naruto's odd case of Claustrophobia. The blonde hated to be trapped…helpless…vulnerable…and he- Gaara- had done that to him. He had ignored the blonde when he cried for him to stop, and did what he thought would satisfy his own needs. He pulled the blonde into a tighter embrace, gently rocking him from side to side.

"I'm sorry Naruto" he murmured, "I'm sorry, so- so sorry. That will never happen again Naruto, never. I swear I will never hurt you like that again ok? Please don't hate me Naruto, I truly am sorry. It'll never happen again…never happen again…Naruto I-I'm sorry…sorry…"

"Gaara? I-I don't hate you, but you have no idea how I felt when…"

"I'm sorry. So Sorry Naruto. Sorry…"

"I know."

"It'll never happen again…never…not ever again."

"Never? Promise?"

The redhead smiled sadly as he pulled his friend in closer.

"I promise Naruto, this will- will never happen again."

"Thanks."

"What? Why would you say that Naruto?"

"Because…you're sorry and- well- you stopped."

"Hn. You are the most amazing person I know Naruto- you really are."

"…"

"…"

"You think so?" the blonde whispered, sounding slightly doubtful of his friend's opinion.

"No- I know so."

Gaara smiled softly as he watched the blonde's face light up with a kind of childish happiness, yet weakened by whatever the boy was feeling at that moment. The blonde seemed so fragile when you saw him like this, which was very rare. He was just like a child. The thought of a cute chibi version of Naruto made his smile widen**. Of course chibi Naru-chan would be cute **he thought to himself. If he was adorable now, he could only be more so when he was younger.

Gaara-without a doubt- loved the blonde, though he couldn't say so after everything he had just done to him. He refused to make Naruto feel guilty for not returning the same feelings as he had pouring from his own heart for the blonde. He loved Naruto the way he was; he wouldn't change one thing about him even if he could. Though, he did wish that there was a return of feelings.

He looked down into the person of his affection's bright blue eyes, wiping away the stray tears that ran down his tan whiskered cheek (though he knew that the markings were scars, he still liked to refer to them as whiskers to add to the image of Naruto being his cute little kitsune.)

"We should head to class Naruto" he whispered, as if his voice could break his beautiful kitsune, who nodded his head in agreement as he turned to lead the way to their fourth hour- which they just so happened to have together.

Naruto knew Gaara; however the episode in the bathroom had left him a little doubtful of how well he truly knew his best friend. He had never expected the redhead to behave that way- heck he didn't even know that he had feelings for Naruto like that. And even though he had apologized for his actions afterwards, Naruto was still wary about how he should exactly deal with this.

He inwardly shrugged, pushing these (as Shikamaru would say) troublesome thoughts to the back of his mind, allowing him to reattach his fake grin that he kept for everyone else. Gaara was no Orochimaru; at least he could be grateful of that. Besides, he had a sexy Uchiha to see after this hour to meet up with for lunch.

**Good way to stay positive Uzamaki, think of your soon to be boyfriend. **

His fake smile broadened as he stepped into class, closing the simple wooden door behind him and Gaara, and quickened his pace to make his way to a window seat and day dream about…a certain raven…


End file.
